


Happy Tentacleween Kakashi

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Costumes, Exhibitionism, Halloween, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come from the void on halloween night, to trick or treat our favorite anime boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tentacleween Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kakashi

It was Halloween in Konoha and everyone was in full swing. Well everyone even Kakashi, the man was wearing a mummy costume with bandages wrapped round and round his chiseled body like a second skin, he even had some around his mouth like a mask. A lot of people thought he was naked under those bandages, but he revealed he was wearing a black speedo like undergarment with a pumpkin over the crotch. He showed it off, the bulge in his speedos was causing some major nosebleeds before he fixed the bandages around him.

He had attended a Halloween party thrown by Naruto and it certainly was a good time. Naruto was dressed up like Kiba, dyed hair markings and clothes, the blonde's abs and pecs were quite the sight under the Inuzuka's fishnet shirt and the dog boy must not wear underwear cause that bulge he made was proof of Naruto's endowment. Kiba was buck ass naked covered in white edible body paint and a dog tail vibrator stuffed up his ass, he wasn't even trying to hide his hard dick. ´Kids these days,' so he thought but he was getting a stiffy. Those underwear and bandages would not hold it back for long. He slipped away quietly to find a room to relieve himself in.

He found a room and slipped inside, and the door closed behind him. He whipped his head around and neither saw or sensed anyone. Still he was still on edge, so when some tentacles sprang from the darkness in the room he dodged them and got on the ceiling. This however was a trap as tentacles coiled around his ankles and sucked away his chakra. He fell into the hold of the tentacles, they were a dark orange color. They kept him suspended like a hammock, tentacles appeared from the ground they slithered up through the air and began removing his bandages. They were not gentle ripping the outfit to pieces. Kakashi blushed as his toned muscles were exposed. Not a single scrap was spared, soon the jounin was left in only his speedos which were showing off his bulge.

Being grabbed and stripped by tentacles did little to lessen his arousal. His dick was pushing at the underwear it looked ready to burst. The tentacles ignored his bulge and began caressing his body. The tentacles massaged his legs and arms making him shiver. Some more tentacles began dancing along his back caressing him up and down.

His front wasn't sparred either. His abs were caressed as they slithered to his pecs. They groped his chest a bit but soon settled on their real target the man's perky nips.

Kakashi tossed his head back and moaned as the tips of the tentacles swirled around his erect buds giving a flick here and there to spice things up. The man moaned and groaned he was touched everywhere but the place that desperately needed to be touched. His body was being caressed, his muscles knead. He couldn't escape the full body massage the tentacles were dishing out. His poor cock was trapped inside his speedos seeking desperately to get out. It was pushing so hard it was giving Kakashi a wedgie.

He was fighting the urge to cum like this, but the tentacles weren't done with him yet. His feet and pits looked so lonely, so tentacles appeared to fix that. Two began caressing his pits, moving in a quick tickling fashion while the ones at his feet chose the slower path moving slowly over the sole in a figure eight pattern. The man let out a loud cry as he felt himself climax, his body spasmed as he blew his load. His speedos got soaked and the rest spilled back over his crotch and ran down his legs.

He hung their bound as he rode the waves of his orgasm. He barely register the tentacles release his legs long enough to remove the cum soaked garment. They didn't dispose of it oh no, they brought it up and placed it on his face, allowing his musk and semen to hit his senses. He moaned, his musk was rich, spiced with the smell of arousal and semen. His cock twitched back to life. His hard 10 inch dick was glistening as we're his balls. His crotch crowned with a thick nest of manly hair.

The tentacles grabbed him again and pulled his arms and legs back keeping him in a hog tied position. The tentacles holding his arms and legs fused into one and held him in that position. His cock twitched, he felt so exposed, so horny, and it wasn't over.

Tentacles appeared beneath him these ones had mouths and they came up to his body. The first one swallowed his cock, sucking him down to the root. “Ohhhhhh!" His hips bucked and his balls bounced. Must have been inviting as the second swallowed his entire sack. Kakashi's eyes rolled up as his cock and balls were sucked. His nipples were lonely couldn't have that the tentacles made there way to his chest and sucked on his nips. “Haa aah ah ah ah ah ah!"

He was drooling as pleasure made his mind go blank. Two new tentacles joined the fun, both phallic in shape and one went to his ass. Using his overly aroused state to slip in easily, the other went to his mouth. It pushed past his sweet lips and plundered his mouth.

The tentacle in his butt thrust in and out, ramming his sweet spot with every thrust. Kakashi couldn't take it, he saw stars and he came hard, blowing his load into the sucking tentacle.

It sucked him through his release, milking him of 3 more spurts. They took his seed and amplified it, and dished it back tenfold. The phallic tentacles twitched and began unloading his own cum back into his body. His own semen shot into his mouth and he was forced to drink it down. Meanwhile the tentacle in his ass rammed his sweet spot and came. He pumped so much cum into his ass making sure each spurt hit his sweet spot.

The force brought him over the edge again and the tentacles gobbled it up, and dished it back out again. His body twitched as he was pumped full of seed, his abs faded as his belly grew large with man milk. It was burned into his mind the sensation of jizz pouring down his throat and his walls were painted white.

The tentacles vanished and Kakashi fell to the ground. The fall knocked the cum out of him and he lay in a puddle of his sperm. His body spasmed as the essence spilled out.

Footsteps could be heard coming his way, he tried to move but no luck. The door opened to reveal Naruto and Kiba still in their respective costumes. Kiba's dick was oozing pre. “So this is where Kakashi-sensei went."

Kiba scampered in and sniffed the puddle. “It's his cum."

“Looks like we got a naughty bitch, don't we Akamaru?" He was referring to Kiba. The dog boy smirked and nodded. “The naughty pup must clean up his mess."

“Wait you don't understand." Naruto put his foot on the back of Kakashi's head and pushed it down towards the puddle of cum. The action was dominating, he could smell the musk from his feet as it mixed with the smell of his cum. He was not able to resist the command. His tongue came out and began lapping his essence up. “Good pup, do a good job and I may reward you personally." He palmed his hard dick and Kakashi shuddered. His hole twitched and he wanted desperately to have that monster inside him.

Kiba whined. “Can you wait just a bit longer, we need to break in this bitch." Kiba smirked and he hauled the blonde's pants down. His massive dick sprang up. The male nuzzled his pubes while humping his leg. “Guess not." The silver haired male shuddered.

Kakashi's night was far from over, by tomorrow his life would be forever be changed. If you ask me it was watching Naruto lick the vanilla body paint off Kiba's body, the dog boy was so happy, and he knew he wanted that. He stopped being Naruto's sensei and had become their horny little omega. Naruto's dick, Kiba's dick both felt amazing inside his ass, one on one or double penetration he couldn't get enough, but his favorite was getting spit-roasted Naruto's monster dick pounding away as Kiba fucks his mouth, his balls smacking his chin with each thrust. Just getting tucked this way had the man blowing his load in there shared bed.

Next Halloween Kakashi went naked with a dog tail vibe stuffed up his ass, Kiba joined him. This year Kakashi wore the vanilla body paint and Kiba wore caramel. Naruto was wearing a sexier outfit, nothing but fishnet shirt and tight black shorts, and he carried two leashes that led to their dog collars. No party this year this year they went trick or treating!

End

Happy Tentcleween


End file.
